1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable double nursing pillow for mothers of twins. More particularly, the present invention involves a contoured body pillow adapted to accommodate twins, the pillow having two symmetrically contoured substantially kidney shaped arms with an elasticized central portion located between the arms.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to support pillows in general. Some of the support pillows are designed particularly for infants, some particularly for small children and some especially for adults. It is believed to be novel to provide a contoured body pillow with substantially kidney shaped arms and a central elasticized portion to support twin infants and to accommodate a variety of users having variable sizes. A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search.
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue DateDes. 124,296B. ThompsonDec. 24, 1940Des. 318,969ByrnAug. 13, 1991Des. 413,751AlyeaSep. 14, 1999U.S. Pat. No. D443,461 SHall et alJun. 12, 2001726,164D. Hogan et alApr. 21, 19032,336,707E. ThompsonDec. 14, 19435,154,649PenderOct. 13, 19925,519,906Fanto-ChanMay 28, 19965,581,833ZenoffDec. 10, 1996U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,185 B1MatthewsAug. 28, 2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,128 B1MatthewsJul. 2, 2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,337 B1Moe et alNov. 26, 2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,612 B2Matthews BrownMar. 18, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,770 B1Owens et alMar. 20, 2004U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,934 B1LeachJul. 13, 2004U.S. Pat. No. 2004/00606116 A1Matthews BrownApr. 1, 2004
The above patents are not considered to be particularly pertinent to the present invention.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,707 discloses a curved pillow having a central compressible section therein. The pillow is designed to rest on the users shoulders and be received around the neck of the user with the compressible portion adapted to fit against the neck.
Alyea Design Pat. No. 413,751 discloses a substantially U-shaped nursing pillow which discloses straps for securing two infants to the pillow.
Zenoff U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,833 discloses a support pillow with lumbar support for use in nursing and other applications.
Matthews U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,185 B1 discloses a resilient substantially circular support pillow and methods for making the same. The Matthews pillow may be used for nursing or feeding of infants.
Matthews U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,128 B1 is a continuation of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,185 B1 patent.
Moe, et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,337 B1 discloses a lamaze pillow that has a pillow portion for surrounding a user's body and an elasticized strap for securing around the back of a user. Moe, et al., further discloses a detachable set member and can be used to nurse an infant.
Matthews Brown U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,612 B2 discloses an infant support pillow which is utilized to secure an infant in a sitting or reclining position.